Mr. Bean
Mr. Bean is the titular protagonist of the comedy franchise with the same name and although he is often an amoral and selfish character he has sometimes acted as a hero due to the fact that when his antics go too far Mr. Bean often goes to great lengths to undo them and help people in need (partly due to the fact he is often the one responsible for their plight). He also has a girlfriend named Irma Gobb, but she can gets frustrated with him at times due to his behaviour. One Christmas, she tried to hint for him to get her an engagement ring, but he instead got her picture of someone wearing an engagement ring. Born 15 September 1956 Sign Virgo. He is played by Rowan Atkinson who also played Zazu. Background Mr. Bean lives alone in his small flat in Highbury, North London, he was born the youngest of four brothers, and he's almost always seen in his trademark tweed jacket and skinny red tie. Mr. Bean rarely speaks, and when he does, it's generally only a few mumbled words, which are in a comically low-pitched voice. He's been shown in the first episode to have a strong knowledge of trigonometry. His ingenuity often leads him to finding ridiculous and impractical solutions to these problems (such as painting a room by putting fireworks into a paint can). Bean will often get confused at the world, not understanding what's going on. He's also quite selfish — if someone is doing something he doesn't like, he gets very agitated. He also doesn't like people taking his things. Mr. Bean often seems unaware of basic aspects of the way the world works, and the program usually features his attempts at what would normally be considered simple tasks, such as going swimming, redecorating, or going to church. The humor largely comes from his original (and often absurd) solutions to problems and his total disregard for others when solving them, his pettiness, and occasional malevolence. He acts silly sometimes. The original TV show At the beginning of episode 2 onwards, Bean falls from the sky in a beam of light, accompanied by a choir singing Ecce homo qui est faba (Behold the man who is a Bean). These opening sequences were initially in episodes 2 and 3, and they were intended by the producers to show his status as an "outcast cast into the spotlight". But later episodes showed Mr. Bean dropping from the night sky in a deserted London street against the backdrop of St. Paul's Cathedral. Rowan Atkinson himself has acknowledged that Bean "has a slightly outcast aspect to him". Personality Mr. Bean is often portrayed as a buffoon. He is obnoxious, crazy and sometimes seems stupid. Mr. Bean rarely speaks and when he does, only a mumbling voice comes out. He doesn't show much care to his girlfriend which was proven in many episodes (live-action and animated). Mr. Bean often pretends his teddy is real but he doesn't always treat Teddy nicely. Mr. Bean is also a pain to the Reliant Regal in loads of episodes becoming a running gag in the series. In a few occasions, Mr. Bean had been a bit kind but he rarely shows it. He also tends to hate Irma kissing him. Gallery Bean.png Mr. Bean.png|Mr. Bean in the animated series Mr.Bean1.png|Mr. Bean in his car TheLibrary11.png|Mr. Bean holding his breath in The Library. Mr.Bean34.png Mr.Bean35.png Mr.Bean36.png Mr_Bean_Wedgie.png Mr._Bean_-_Whistler's_Mother.png beaninbike.jpg Trivia *Mr. Bean's address is 12 Arbor Road, London. *He has 2 older siblings an older brother named John and an oldest sister named Rachel *He has a Dad named James and Mom named Wendy Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Titular Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Inept Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Male Damsels Category:Martyr Category:Animal Kindness Category:Weaklings Category:Classic Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Inventors Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic